You Can't, He Can
by sweetysmart0505
Summary: How do you stop a killer? No, how do you stop a killer than can't be stopped? Though Sam was more than a killer... One!Shot, Evil!Sam


_Disclaimer: Everything belongs to their respective owners, Eric Kripke, the CW._

**A/N**: I saw this question, how do you stop a killer, and I really wanted to see if I could answer it. I don't think I did too bad. Read on...

* * *

**You Can't, He Can**

How do you stop a killer?

Bigger question: How do you stop a killer than can't be stopped?

That was the question everyone asked. And it all came down to one answer: _You_ can't. _You_ can't stop Sam Winchester. He's more than a killer. He was simply a monster.

Dean had been Sam's heart, had been Sam's soul. He'd been Sam's reason for living, moving forward. He'd been the only thing that had kept him sane through years of insanity. But when Dean left him, when Dean had gone to Hell, Sam realized that even his most solid companion, even the thing he loved the most, could be taken down. Sam began to see how alone he was. Without Dean to guide him, Sam's light at the end of the tunnel disappeared and he traveled down a different road...

Sam's 4 months of pain and failure had been agonizing, getting worse every day, until he broke. He embraced something that even his most treasured thing in life feared. It had been Dean's dying wish that he not follow Ruby down a road where no one knew where it led. But Dean wasn't there to tell him what to do. Dean wasn't there to make it all better. So, he embraced his powers, feeling the joy at the energy flowing through his veins. The pain in his heart never left, not even when Dean came back.

Dean had been gone for so long. Now he was suddenly here? It only made it worse. He was ecstatic that his brother was back, but his guiding light was still gone. It was like Dean had not come back at all. He still had no one to lead him. He'd abandoned Dean. The path he was on still got darker. Secrets became law. There was no more truth in Sam's words for Dean didn't want to hear it. His own brother couldn't stand what he was doing, what he was becoming. To Dean, he was only a monster. A monster with no cure.

That's when the break between them became a rift. The gap between him and Dean had made them strangers. They were no longer brothers. They were, at best, comrades. That's what finally brought that last straw. Ruby gave one final push. Sam and Dean? They were now enemies.

Dean watched, helpless, as his brother became Hell's bitch on Earth, bringing atrocities Dean had thought only truly existed in Hell. It was the Apocalypse. The end of the world.

Sam felt little remorse watching people suffer. He had his path. Still dark... but Sam could see in the dark now. He was all-powerful. Nothing was out of reach. Dean had been his yellow-brick road, his path to the heaven. When Dean had left, his road cracked and his path crumbled. Now this new path, one of rule, was his destiny. It had always been his destiny.

The power he had, a title-wave of energy now, was something of fairy tales. Well more like a nightmare. His power was unlimited. His focus... he had none. He was everywhere, everything. He had no one to lead him anymore. Sam was his own leader. He could do whatever he wanted.

But from the sidelines, an all but forgotten soul watched. Dean Winchester saw all. He witnessed Sam's new path lay before his feat. Coming from Hell... Scratch that. He hadn't come from Hell. He'd never left. This was Hell... with one difference. Sam was here with him. Leaving Hell only to come back to Hell with Sam at the forefront gave Dean new things to think about... things, only months ago, would have been like a shadow on a rainy day. It was obsolete at the time. Now, it was something he had no choice but to believe.

It's not fair to say Sam was emotionless. He felt things... but one thing in particular always stuck out. Dean. Dean was no longer his path to the future; Dean was his tunnel to his past. Memories he had. They filled him. Most fuelled him forward, but a select few pulled him back. It was his only vulnerability. The only weakness of a God. Dean had been Sam's heart and soul. Now, his soul tainted, his heart still belonged to Dean.

So, the question: How to you stop a killer? No. How do you stop a killer that can't be stopped? _You_ can't. _You'd _be wise not to try. But Dean Winchester can. Dean, the weakness, could darken Sam's path to non-existence. So move over. Dean's had plenty of time to think. He knows, beyond a shadow of a doubt on that rainy day, what he had to do. Two lives would be lost today.

**End**

* * *

**A/N**: Well? I hope it was all right.


End file.
